Whyteholders
Whyteholders are natives of Eastern Tyrrus, where the Kingdom of Whytehold rules with an iron fist. People who come from Whytehold have been bred to be hardy and strong, due to millennia of militaristic traditions. They tend to be stocky and tall, with blonde or red hair, and pale skin Whyteholders are supposedly descended from followers of Zythia in ancient times, who followed the White King to defend Tyrrus during the Second Dragon War. The people of Thassalus, though part of the Kingdom of Whytehold, have their own culture and traditions and are distinctly different. Culture It is a commonly held myth among those of other empires that everyone in Whytehold is forced to fight a bear at age 12. This is completely untrue, but it is true that the people of Whytehold are hardy and fierce. They are generally stubborn too, hardly ever backing down against adversity. In Whytehold, showing weakness is shameful, therefore the culture breeds a society of competitive, hardworking, and courageous people. However, there is also a strong tradition of honour and oaths. It is said that if a Whyteholder makes a promise, they'll keep it until they day they die. Whytehold Chivalry condemns deception and oathbreaking. However, Whytehold people are not expected to follow their word blindly, and are encouraged to think for themselves. If a commander is giving crazy orders, a Whytehold soldier would not be blamed for disobeying. In fact, it would be their duty to remove the unwise leadership and put someone better in place. Whytehold does not suffer weakness or instability in its people, and much less its leaders. The people of Whytehold are expected to be eager for a worthy fight when called upon. Those who do not want to fight are seen as cowards, and are shamed. Family is important in Whytehold. A weakling is a disgrace to their entire family, but a great hero is an endorsement. Though physical strength is a large part of Whytehold culture, strength of mind is also respected. A sickly child would be sent to the priesthood or the metallurgists, rather than just disregarded. The three main aspects of Whytehold culture are Strength, Honour, and Wisdom. A person who embodies these traits is seen as a great hero and leader. A person who lacks these is a disgrace Cuisine & Fashion Whyteholders eat large meals, with mostly meat. A traditional Whyteholder meal is a multi-tiered pie with many different meats and vegetables. Whytehold is famous for its high quality, and his strength, alcohol. Blackbrew ale is a particularly strong ale, and Whytehold Whiskey is famous across the world. Whytehold does not have particularly elegant clothing, and borrow a lot of their fashion from Erradan and Thassalus. However, they do tend to enjoy more practical clothing and remove the extravagances that other cultures like to add. Many knights and commanders tend to attend court or walk the city wearing their armour. Whytehold armour, forged by the Metallurgists, can look absolutely stunning, covered in golden decorations and gleaming in the sunlight. They may wear thick cloaks on this armour, with the flag of Whytehold or the symbol of their family on the back. Festivals The people of Whytehold engage in most Light Pantheon festivals, such as Athinfest and Aysa's Day. The Hearth Festival is a particular Whytehold tradition held in the middle of winter. It is a day where all Whytehold families stay inside for the day by the warmth of the fireplace and eat several enormous meals. in wealthy households, it is traditional to eat an entire cow, and down several mugs of Blackbrew Ale. The Festival of Steel is a day that originates from the Abbey of Metallurgy. It is a day where the great knights and champions of Whytehold duel and test their mettle against one another. The famous sword "Steelsoul" is gifted to the winner of the competition. Major Cities Whytehold is the ancestral home of the Whyteholders, and their main stronghold.